Companions of the Night: Handwriting on the Wall
by ashehole
Summary: COMPLETE.Two Daughters with entwined histories move to L.A. One is a Daughter of Anubis, the other has the power of the Atrox. Who are they, and can they save their sisters, a demon, and themselves?
1. Prologue

**AN: Here goes the new transformations!**

_Jessimar was her village's unknown beauty. When seen, her perfect chestnut locks fell in curls to her lower back and her dark gray eyes would pierce your soul. She was the youngest daughter of the merchant family in the village, and the one less known. Her family said she had "problems" and it was best not to be around people._

_But the real shameful secret was that Jessimar was a witch. At night she'd become an animal, especially during the full moon. The only time she didn't leave was during the time when no moon was seen. She'd shiver in fear and pace around the house._

_She was treated different that her plainer sisters. She wore the shabbiest clothes and the only jewelry she wore was an amulet shaped like the full moon. She was never offered for marriage. Her parents feared others finding out about her._

_Jessimar didn't realize she was blessed until another girl her age came to stay with her family. Maris of Hayes was a wealthy customer, and despite their shame, they couldn't turn her away._

_On the night of the full moon, Maris discovered the wolf form of Jessimar. The brunette begged the red head not to tell. Maris agreed and showed her amulet to Jessimar. Then explained that she, too, had a gift. They were both blessed by their mother, the goddess Selene. They were Daughters of the Moon. And like all good, they had an enemy called the Atrox._

_At night, the girls would escape into town and shop or play around, each warily watching out for the evil they were chosen to fight against. During the day, Maris went on normally, never acknowledging Jessimar, as planned._

_One night, the girls sepreated in the late night market. Maris found what they were looking for, and Jessimar found love. She met a young Egyptian man who stole her heart. Seeing her friend's happiness, Maris couldn't bring herself to tell her friend what she had seen until it was too late. The young man had come to Jessimar's home to ask her father for her hand in marriage. He was thrown out, but the damage was done. Her older sister, Serene, had found her sister's weakness._

_That night, Maris told Jessimar what she had seen. Serene had become a lecta, a chosen one of the Atrox. And now Serene knew of her sister's love. Maris warned her friend that her weakness would get them killed, and that she must break the man's heart that night. Jessimar was reluctant to agree, but knew it best._

_It was too late. He had been taken. Her older sister laughed in her face when she begged to have him released. "Give us your power, and he will be sent free," she was told. Maris stopped Jessimar from doing so. There were bigger things to save than one man. Jessimar knew that and, with a heavy heart, declined the chance to save the love of her life._


	2. Shapeshifting Goddess

****

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the Daughters of the Moon or the Sons of the Dark. I do, however, own the characters Jessimar, Maris, Marquette, Kearney, and the other characters that will be involved.**

**AN: This fan fic is an AU fic. It takes places after the 11th book and before the 1st SotD book and the 12th DotM. Also, this story is mainly about Marq and Kearney, but I do have other POV's.**

_This is it. The beginning of the end, or the end of the beginning?_

She would have smiled to herself if she really remembered how to. Marquette glanced up at the school before her. La Brea High School. She had never been to a real school before. She had always been home-schooled because of the nomadic life she had once lived, and the fact that her mom didn't want to have her around other kids only to be ripped away again. Her parents had been archaeologists and led strange lives.

Around her, kids laughed and screamed and ran around. They were supposed to be in high school? _Very mature, _she thought to herself as she frowned. She knew she couldn't stand in this spot forever. Reluctantly, she shouldered her new book bag, cursed her Aunt Celeste, and made her way into the building. The day before, when she had registered, she had received a tour, her new schedule, and a locker, so she generally knew where she was going. She had a good sense of direction.

However, when she finally found her locker, she stood before it, frozen. She couldn't do it. This wasn't Marquette. Marquette didn't go to high schools in Los Angeles. she didn't go to high schools, point blank. Marquette lived in Egypt, with her tombs and pyramids and endless hours of exploration. With her... With nobody now...

She lifted her head, finally feeling the stare of watchful eyes. Her stone gray eyes met the green ones of a girl her age. The girl walked over to her, her walk giving off the impression of distrust.

"Are you new here?" The girl asked.

"Yes…I'm Marquette Leslos." She introduced herself, her Arabic accent making her voice louder than this girl's voice.

"I'm Serena Killingsworth. What brings you to La Brea?" Serena asked.

Marquette studied Serena. Long black hair, warm green eyes, smooth skin, a nose stud, a tongue ring. She was about two inches shorter than Marquette was and had a slightly smaller build. She wore a blue tank top and low-cut black pants, with different pockets and chains hanging off.

Marq became aware of her own appearance compared to Serena's. Her skin was dark from the hours and years spent in the desert sun. Her hair was normally honey blonde and waist length, but there were also sparkling strips of natural gray laced through it as well as on long white strip. She wore a pair of loose jeans, hanging dangerously on her hips, a white beater, and a simple pair of sneakers. Around her neck was an onyx ankh, centuries old, and an amulet.

Drifting back to Serena, she noticed the same amulet hanging around her neck. _What a cheap ass piece of shit,_ she thought bitterly.

"I just moved here, and my aunt sent me to this school," Marq said quickly.

Serena smiled at her. "I take it that you don't want to be around here?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asked amusingly.

"Yes." _Not to mention that I read your mind_, Serena thought.

And for the first time in weeks, Marquette actually smiled, her lips pulled up softly in the corners, lighting up her face. Serena gasped softly, gazing at the beauty the new girl had suddenly become.

"So," Serena began," what class do you got first?"

"Um, history. With Dennis?"

"Great! You're with me." Serena reached out, taking Marquette's hand in hers to lead her to the classroom.

The bell rang, and Marquette winced. The sound was too loud for her hypersensitive ears.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Serena sat with her friends--Catty, Vanessa, Jimena, and Tianna. They were the last of the Daughters, goddesses of the moon. All except for Jimena, who was now more like her mentor as she began remembering her past life as the goddess Pandia. She saw the worry on their faces and knew she shouldn't have caused it by sending them an urgent telepathic message that they needed to talk.

Since becoming Daughters, their lives had been filled with dangers from the Atrox and the Followers. Their personal lives were constantly at risk because of hwo they were born as. Serena supposed scaring them had made them a little battle ready. At least Tianna's dark eyes and Catty's brown ones were crystal hard. Vanessa's blue eyes just seemed to reflect her constant worry. Jimena was just...being herself.

"What's this about, Serena?" Tianna immediately asked. She pushed a strand of curling black hair away from her. Of all the Daughters, Tianna was the only one not born a goddess, and it was agreed upon that she had to be the most beautiful one of their group. She gave Serena a strange look.

_I wondered where those jeans went_, Tianna thought at her.

Vanessa nodded, her perfect beach blonde hair staying in place. "Serena, please tell us what's wrong."

"I met a new girl today. She was wearing the moon amulet. _Our_ moon amulet."

The moon amulet served as a symbol to tell who was a Daughter. It was given to them by their mother, Selene, to warn them of the danger of the Atrox.

"Do you think she's a Daughter?" Catty asked what the others were thinking. After all, it couldn't have really meant much else. But their previous mentor, Maggie, never said anything of other Daughters anywhere else.

"I'm not sure. I didn't get a bad vibe off of her. I think we should trust her."

"I think we should ta—"Tianna stopped what she was saying. Maggie was gone. Chris was gone. They really had no one to guide them now.

"What about Jimena?" Vanessa suggested, looking at the older girl who was no longer like them. "She helped us out a lot when Catty went to Nefandus."

Serena smiled at her friend, a small and apologetic one as Jimena smiled back. She wasn't a Daughter anymore, but she still had some of her old moves.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Marquette glanced around her, making sure there was no one on this side of the building. Satisfied that there was no one, she closed her eyes, pulling her energy away from her physical form. She pictured a raven, large with gleaming black feathers, black eyes, a sharp beak, clawed feet. She felt the wind under the raven's wings as it flew.

A raven flapped its newly formed wings a few times before taking off.


	3. From One Goddess to Another

"Marq, someone's at the door for you!" Aunt Celeste's voice drifted up to her room--which was actually surprising since the house was _huge_.

Marquette stood up and made her way down what she called the "Grand Staircase". It reminded her of fancy staircases made back in days long since past, where privileged young ladies made their debuts to rich and important friends. She was privileged now, but instead of in the past it was on the sunny beaches of California. Yet, for some reason that she couldn't even understand sometimes, she'd give it all up to spend one night in a tomb in the pyramids of Egypt.

Celeste was some sort of a big shot Hollywood producer, making a lot of money. She was her late father's sister, and now her guardian. She looked a lot like Marquette, too, with her shoulder length honey blonde hair and stone gray eyes. They even had the same face structure. For all purposes, Marquette could pass as Celeste's daughter if she wanted to.

Serena looked up the staircase at Marquette and smiled. "Hey. I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with me and my friends for a little bit. They're dying to meet you."

"Um..." Marquette glanced down at her poorly dressed self. She was wearing baggy, gray sweatpants and a large black shirt. Her hair was down, and the ends curled and clung to her waist.

"You look fine," Serena said, seeming to read her mind. "Come on."

_Easy for you to say_, Marquette thought, glancing at Serena's black skirt and blue tank top.

Serena gave her a strange look, but continued to stand in the doorway, waiting for her to hurry up and come down the rest of the stairs. Marquette glanced at her aunt.

"Go on, Marq. It'll be good for you," Aunt Celeste gently pushed. Marq knew her aunt wanted her to be happy again.

Sighing, Marq reluctantly came down the rest of the way and slipped on her sneakers as she followed Serena out. A car sat in her driveway, occupied by four other girls.

_Will we all be able to fit in that car?_

"We'll fit, don't worry."

She looked at Serena sharply. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Serena didn't answer her, but opened the car door for her instead. She slipped in next to three of the girls. Luckily--and amazingly--they all fit. Serena slipped into the passenger seat.

"I'm Vanessa," the blonde next to her introduced. "This is Catty." Brunette. "And Tianna." Exotic.

"I'm Jimena." The voice came from the driver's seat. Jimena was Hispanic, and she looked tough, but with a soft, nurturing voice. Marquette liked those qualities mixed together.

"Marquette," she stated simply.

After that, it happened so quickly. Jimena drove off, and the silence became strange. Suddenly, Serena turned in her seat, staring at Marquette hard.

"Marq, do you have an amulet like this?" Serena held up the moon amulet that hung from around her neck. Marq's gray eyes moved over the girls in the backseat with her. Same amulet. _Just like hers._

"Where did you guys get them?" She finally asked, finding this all strange, and she was _very_ used to strange.

"_Tu es dea, filia lunae_," Catty said, her voice soft.

"You are a goddess, a Daughter of the Moon," Marquette repeated in English. She actually knew and understood Latin?! Well, that was a new trick...

"Jimena, what do you think?" Vanessa asked.

"She's not evil. Besides, wouldn't your amulets glow if she was?"

Marquette sat back, confused. "Um...What are you guys talking about?"

Tianna leaned forward, her dark eyes catching the girl's face. "You are a goddess, Marq. A Daughter of Selene."

Marquette really had no idea what to say. "You mean the Greek goddess?"

"Yes," Serena replied, taking over from where Tianna left off. "Do you know the story of Pandora?"

"Of course," she replied with a tone that said, _Who doesn't?_ "She opened a box and let all the evils out into the world. The last thing to escape was a glimmer of hope."

"But, what no one knows is that the evil has a name. The Atrox. Selene saw it slither out into the night, and so sent down her daughters to protect humanity," Tianna explained, picking up. Marquette smiled slightly at their chain of story telling.

"You're telling me that I'm Selene's daughter?" Marquette asked, her voice holding a hint of amusement and disbelief.

"Yes. That amulet is our heritage. You've had it since birth, haven't you?" Vanessa asked.

Marquette leaned back against the seat again, closing her eyes, not sure what to believe. _A goddess_. If she was such a goddess, how come her parents were killed? Wasn't there something she could have done to prevent this?

"I'm sorry about your parents, but maybe the accident happened so that you could be united with us," Serena murmured softly, her voice laced with sympathy.

"How... You can read minds." It was a simple statement. No exclamatories, no questions.

"That's my power. We all have powers, Marquette. Even you."

She blinked. A power? She had a power. Her shapeshifting, maybe? "I can shapeshift. Animals mostly, but I could do people." She lifted up the thick strip of white hair framing her face. "I got this when I copied my mom. The grays are from the animals."

"A shapeshifter..." Catty murmured.

"So, a goddess." Marquette laughed, not out of disbelief, but out of fear. Fear of this responsibility, of more lives relying on her...

"Haven't you ever had strange dreams?" Catty asked curiously, nudging Marq.

Marquette bit her bottom lip. Of course she had strange dreams. She had been having them since she was twelve, three years ago. No one was supposed to know about him. He had told her she was the only one he visited. Strange how she suddenly felt jealous of that.

"We all had dreams of our mother, Selene," Vanessa said. "All except for me."

"I've never dreamt of Selene." She took a thick handful of hair, running her hand through it. This was some seriously heavy shit.

"I wish you could have met Maggie. She knew this stuff better than we do, and could explain it easier," Tianna told her.

She stared forward at the back of Jimena's head. She wondered as to why she had remained quiet the entire time. "Can I...Jimena, could you take me home? I really need to think on this." Marquette informed the other girls.

"You can talk to us whenever you need to. It's okay. We're sisters now, friends," Catty said, a smile on her face.

Marquette smiled weakly at her. "I'm not even here, at your school, for three days, and I already have more friends than I had in the previous fourteen years."

"Marq," Vanessa said," don't take too long. We haven't talked to you about the Atrox yet."

"Don't worry. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Just meet me by my locker, and do what you must, I suppose."

Serena and the other girls passed her their number just in case there was some emergency when Jimena pulled back into her driveway. Marq got out and smiled at them. Despite the crazy story, she actually believed them. There was something that drew her to them, and she knew they weren't lying. She just wanted to know what would happen to her life now.


	4. Dream Demon

Marquette sat on the edge of her big, canopy bed, her legs dangling off the side. She was a goddess. How wild was that? A goddess who fought the greatest evil of all… That was even wilder. She had grown up on the myths of Egypt, but to actually be a myth herself, that was incredible. She grinned. She was the good girl, and the bad guy was the Atrox. And the good girl always won. In stories and movies, anyway.

She looked over at the picture of her parents. "Did you guys know you were raising a moon goddess?" She questioned the picture excitedly. A slight breeze washed over her face, a haze forming around her eyes.

She didn't think too much about the haze. She figured it was just exhaustion, from both school and from the things Serena and the others told her. Marq slipped under her comforter, curling up in her bed. Sleep came quickly to her, as it always did.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Around her, the sands blew slowly. The wind was calm, so she knew he was calm. Her footsteps echoed around her as she walked towards the rock. Their meeting place. As usual, he was there._

_Her dream demon wasn't tall, maybe only an inch taller than herself. His black hair was pulled back and tied together with a leather strip. His black-over-gold eyes sparkled in the light, along with his tanned skin. Around his neck was an ankh, exactly identical to her own._

_He stepped forward when he saw her._ "I thought I would not be able to see you again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Something is coming between us, my shadow goddess."

"Why did you call me a goddess? Did you know about me being a Daughter of the Moon?" _She inquired, angry that he would have kept something like that from her all these years._

"I did. But it does not matter now. I have to warn you of the Atrox's power," _he said quickly, trying to wave off her anger._

_She sucked in a breath._ "You know of the Atrox?"

_His hand caressed her cheek, pulling her forward. He held her against him, and her cheek rested against his cool skin._

"I know of the Atrox. I know how evil it is, and how well it works."

"How?"_ She asked him sharply._ "How could you know that? Who are you?"

_She lifted her head, staring up at him. He gave her a sad look._ "I once fell to them. I wasn't always a demon, my goddess. I was once mortal, much like yourself. Please, listen to me, Marquette. I fear for you."

"What is there to fear? Please! Why do I dream of you?!"

"Your ankh. My ankh. It was placed there for you. Your mother, Selene, is not the only one who watches out for you. The dead are always there. They will help if you desire it so."

_She trembled against him._ "You said some force is pulling us apart. Who? Why?"

"They know of me and are angry. They wish me back, but my lord will not allow that. He is watching." _He paused, then continued._ "I do not know if I will return to your dreams."

"The Atrox wants you. But why? You can't leave me, too! Don't leave me alone!!"

_He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head, taking note of the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. He brought his face to hers, hovering so close, yet so far. His lips grazed hers in a soft, brief kiss._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The alarm next to Marquette went off, and she screamed, her voice strangled in her throat as a half cry.


	5. Shadowed

**AN: This is where I start off with Kearney. I have no clue why I'm writing this, but, yeah. I'm the author here!! Kearney's character was not my own creativity, and I have to thank Live-eviL-07 for her imagination. I hope I can make Kearney something you can be proud of, Megan.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She was a swirl of red curls and ankle length skirts. She looked down the halls nervously, hating to be surrounded by these kids. She pulled her pouty red lips into a smirk, put on a cold front, and trudged down to her assigned locker. Her doc martins slapped against the floor as she pounded her way through, her green skirt flowing around her legs.

She stopped at her locker, placed her bag on the floor, and paused. Her eyes widened as she continued to stand there like an idiot. Beside her, someone rushed by, skidding to a stop in front of the locker next to hers. The other girl's blonde hair caught up to her, the locks flying to her back. Her hand flew across her lock and tugged the metal door open.

The blonde stopped and glanced at Kearney. She grinned. "You'd think that after a week here, I'd get used to having to come back to my locker during classes for my other books."

Kearney nodded solemnly. She didn't want to be here at all! She just wanted to go back home, back to Ireland, back to her mom and brothers. Furiously, she flipped back her red hair. She banged her fist on the metal locker, trying to open it.

"Do you need help?" The girl next to her asked softly. "I'm Marquette, by the way."

"You're not from around here, either," Kearney said, looking up at Marquette. Marquette gasped at Kearney's multicolored eyes--the left being blue, the right green.

"What gave it away? My accent, or my dislike of this place?"

"Both. My name is Kearney Hayes. I just moved here from Ireland." She hoped the blonde really didn't have to be told that she was Irish.

"Cool. So, do all you Irish high school kids punch your lockers open, or do you need some help?" A smile easily spread across Marquette's face.

Kearney smiled, too. "Oh, no. This is the best way to open lockers. Ever try it?"

"I actually enjoy having skin on my hands," Marquette laughed, taking Kearney's sarcasm in stride.

"Then help would be great."

Marquette held out her hand for the locker combination. Kearney handed it over, and as fast as she had opened her own, Marq had Kearney's open.

"Well, my job here is complete. What class do you have now?" Marquette asked after grabbing the books she needed out of her own locker.

"Biology," the red head replied.

"Ugh…Let me see your schedule," Marquette commanded. Kearney handed it over and Marq looked over it. "Well, we have algebra together, and English."

"That's good, right?"

"Mmhmm."

Kearney smiled. She hardly knew Marquette, but felt as if she did, as if she had for years. Marquette felt the same way, from the moment she had seen Kearney's eyes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kearney twisted the ends of her sweater, wishing now that she hadn't worn it. It was becoming uncomfortable. She slid down in her chair, not paying attention to the teacher with the droning voice.

She didn't even want to be here. But, no…Her parents just had to…and her brothers…Her father just had to leave them, just had to send her mother over the edge, just had to force her older brothers to send her to America to live with their grandparents. They told her that they just couldn't take care of her anymore. She'd be better off in Los Angeles, they said.

She twisted the chain of her dragon medallion around her finger. She hoped the bell would ring soon, and she could get out of here.

After another awful twenty minutes, the bell _finally_ sounded in her ears, and she hurriedly jumped out of her seat. She grabbed her books up and headed towards her locker. She paused at the lock, still unsure of how to open it. They didn't have lockers in her old school back in Ireland. She glanced around her, wondering if Marquette had already left. She closed her eyes and searched inside of the dark locker, calling the shadows together to push the door from the inside. It clicked and swung open. She threw her books inside and ran out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Grandma, Grandpa, I'm home!"

Kearney ran upstairs to her room, not bothering to hear her grandparents' responses. She slipped of her shoes, grabbed the book she had been reading, and headed out onto the roof.

The area her grandparents' house was in was pretty much secluded, despite it being in L.A. She loved it out on the roof where no one could bother her. She opened the book and started reading.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Celeste sat across from her niece. Her own blonde hair was wrapped up in a scarf, unlike Marquette's, which lay spread across her lap.

"How was school, Ketti?" Celeste asked. She folded her legs under her, her suit pants clinging nicely. Celeste was such a pretty woman, not bothered with the mandates of normal life. She had no husband, no boyfriend, and no kids.

"It was…School was school, Cel. I guess I'm getting used to the whole civilized socialization thing." Marquette grinned, making a joke of her childhood.

Celeste smiled back, glad to see that the pain of her parents' deaths didn't hurt as much as they used to. "Made any new friends?"

"Actually, yes. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Of course not. You're beautiful and charming. You get it all form me, of course. My brother had the charm of a zebra..."

"Oh, of course, Celeste. Um, do you believe in meeting someone, and you suddenly feel like you've known them your entire life, maybe even longer?" Marquette asked nervously.

"Well, there are cases of meeting someone you knew in a previous life. Why?"

"There's this new girl at school, and it feels like I've known her."

"That's interesting. What's she like?"

"I don't know much about her, but I do know she hates being here, and that she's from Ireland. She has a crazy sense of fashion, but it's cool. Her name is Kearney Hayes," Marquette said.

Celeste raised an eyebrow, frowning a little bit before her smile came back. "Hayes. I've heard that name before."

Celeste contorted her face in thought as she played with her dangling earrings. Marquette watched her aunt, then yawned a cat-like yawn, still curious as to what that frown had meant.

_Maybe Kearney is a Daughter, too_, she thought with a chuckle. _That would be an amazing coincidence._

Coincidence or not, it was strange. Reaching over, she grabbed the phone and dialed Serena's number.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Kearney yawned and pulled up her hair into a ponytail. Marquette slipped into the desk next to her, a smirk on her face. Kearney glanced at her, wondering wear the blonde had come from all of a sudden.

"Having a bad day?" The red head asked her.

"Something like that," Marquette muttered. Of course, it was actually a bad night. Her visitor hadn't been there, and she now suddenly felt empty and alone. It had been so long, longer than ever before.

"I can't quite place your accent," Kearney said, trying to start a conversation to get Marquette's mind off things.

"I'm from Egypt."

"Egypt?" Kearney sound astonished, and, actually, she was. That wasn't exactly where Kearney had thought. Marquette smiled at that.

"Yeah. It was cool. I really miss it," she reminisced.

Kearney smiled knowingly. She, too, missed her home. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No," the blonde said with a laugh. "My parents were always so busy. They didn't have time for another child. I kind of always wondered if I was a mistake. How about you?"

"Two older brothers. You're lucky. With being an only child, I mean."

Marquette opened her mouth to reply when the teacher walked in. "Okay, class. Today, we will…"

Marq ripped out a sheet of paper and quickly wrote something down on it. She passed it over to Kearney.

_Do you know me like I know you?_

Kearney furrowed her eyebrows at the question. She felt the same?

_Yeah. It's weird._

_Okay, now that we got that over with, we should hang out. How about tonight?_

_Okay._

_Great! Do you know where Planet Bang is? I'm going with a few of my friends. How about it?_

_Okay. I could find it. What time?_

_Around seven._

_I'll be there._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

She glared at the house. It was perfect. The whole damn neighborhood was perfect. Man, she hated that. Destroying her life wouldn't be enough this time. She wanted to destroy her for good. And then her friend, the one that cost her her spot in the Inner Circle.

She'd get them both this time. "You better watch out for yourself, Jessimar. I'm coming for you."

She took a final drag of her cigarette, then tossed it on the ground, crushing it beneath her boot, giving the house a final glare.


	6. Planet Bang

Marquette walked into Planet Bang, grinning and glancing around. She had been to a club only once before, with Aidrian. Her eyes welled with unwanted tears at the thought of him. She blinked them away. This was not a night of old memories and tears. She was here to have fun!

She smiled at the looks guys gave her. She knew she looked good. Tonight was the first night she dressed to look like a goddess, so she took great care. She wore a silver halter with a black mini. From her shoulders to the back of her hands were silver swirls that sparkled in the flashing club lights. Around her neck, she wore her ankh and her moon amulet out openly. Her hair was braided and plaited, silver pieces of jewelry threaded through it. She wore silver eye shadow that feathered out onto her face, and, beneath her eyes, she wore kohl like the ancient Egyptians wore. Giant hoops hung from her ears, catching the light as much as anything else on her. She glowed, like a goddess. Like how Serena told her she needed to dress for the night.

"Wow. Very goddess-like," Serena approved. Her and the girls looked very goddess themselves, Marquette saw as she looked them over as well.

Serena was in a black mini dress, Vanessa in a slinky mini skirt and tank that sparkled pink, Tianna in a pair of tight jeans and a halter, and Catty in a green mini dress with a leather coat. Jimena had opted for a date night with her boyfriend instead of coming out with them.

"You look great yourselves," Marquette replied, grinning.

Kearney slid up next to her quietly. Her red hair was pinned up, the ends slightly curled. She wore a red tank top and black capris. Around her neck was her dragon medallion and, like Marquette had guessed, a moon amulet. Her lips were ruby red and glossy, matching her red eye shadow. Her arms sparkled with body glitter. She had been a goddess in disguise as well.

Tianna exchanged looks with the other Daughters. _Another Daughter?_ She asked Serena.

_Guess so_, was her reply.

"You guys, this is Kearney. She's new," Marquette introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Vanessa replied. "I'm Vanessa."

"Catty."

"Tianna."

"Serena."

"Nice to meet you," Kearney yelled over the music.

"Well, what are we here for? Let's dance!" Marquette suggested. The girls laughed and began to move to the music.

Marq pulled Kearney over to her and began dancing. Kearney grinned, overwhelmed by Marquette's enthusiasm. Marq moved her hips provocatively, enjoying the way the men stared. Her animalistic nature over took her. Kearney tried to match her moves, also enjoying the attention, even if it was only directed at her because of Marq.

"You're a bad influence," she told Marquette. Marq grinned in reply.

The blonde closed her eyes, feeling the music flow through her. She continued teasing the guys around her with her dancing body. She remembered how Aidrian loved when she did that to him. God, she missed him so much. But, he was dead. _As dead as her parents._

Serena moved against Marquette as she moved in to dance with her and Kearney. She could feel her in her mind, the odd sensation of being invaded.

_How did Aidrian die?_

_Can't you see that, too?_

_I don't want to pry._

_I don't want to talk about it._

_Understood. You think Kearney is a Daughter, too?_

_Yes. Odd, huh?_

_Very._

Marquette stopped dancing. Serena's amulet was glowing, along with Kearney's and her own. They had told her they only did that around members of the Atrox, alerting them of danger.

Serena rested her hand on Marquette's arm, trying to calm her. But the blonde couldn't stay calm. Not with that smell. She knew she could only smell it because of her heightened senses, and it was generally a normal smell to her now. She could smell it on her friends, and on herself, daily. Now it was really strong.

A guy walked over to them, his attire entirely black, his blonde hair spiked. He slipped his arm around Serena's waist, his intense blue eyes on Kearney and Marquette.

"Marquette, this is Stanton. He's my boyfriend," Serena informed, giving her a look to keep her calm.

A low, guttural growl came from the base of her throat. "He's one of _them_."

"The Atrox, you mean?" Stanton asked her, his face smug and so close to being smashed by Marquette's fist.

"No. I meant that you have _their_ stench."

"And you have the remnants of the dead stuck to you. How interesting," he mused boredly, unamused by what she was saying.

Serena pulled Stanton away from Marquette. She smiled apologetically at her as they turned and headed to the back of the club.

"Don't mind them, you two," Vanessa said behind them.

Kearney and Marquette turned. Kearney was confused, and Marquette was still trying to calm herself. The girls were with their boyfriends Michael, Kyle, and Derek, now.

"You okay, Marq?" Tianna asked.

She nodded. That Stanton, he just pissed her off with all his damn cockiness. How could Serena be with him, being their enemy and all? She scolded herself silently. She was the one having dreams about men who probably didn't exist. After all, what would she know? The only boyfriend she had had been Aidrian, and she had killed him.

Kearney leaned in close. "You want to go?"

"Yeah, come on. We have to talk anyway."

Kearney nodded as she made her way to the entrance. Marq followed her, her steps graceful as she skirted people in the way, leaving the Daughters behind.


	7. Asheru

The girls stood in the least traveled area of the park. This was Marquette's favorite place. And to tell Kearney about who she was in this area, where the quarter moon shined the most, was the best Marq could think of. Better than a crowded car, at least.

Kearney glanced at Marquette. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Kearney, how long have you had that moon amulet?"

"Since I was born," Kearney answered. Marq nodded her head.

"Do you have a special gift?"

Kearney tilted her head, her mismatched eyes staring into Marq's concrete ones. "How did you know about the shadows?" she whispered.

"Because we're goddesses, Kearney. A Daughter of the Moon, of Selene."

"What?" She said with a laugh. "That's the craziest thing I have ever heard!"

"You've had dreams of the goddess, though, haven't you?" Marquette asked in a soft, calming voice.

Kearney remained quiet as she hugged herself. She believed Marquette, she was just scared. Of course, she had dreams of the goddess for years, but her mother always got mad at her for talking about them

"Kearney, we're special. You, me, Serena, and the other girls. Our mother, Selene, sent us here to save our friends and family. To provide them with hope. To provide the world with hope."

"What's your power?" Kearney finally asked after a moment of silence. Kearney had been glancing at the moon before she looked back at her friend.

"Shapeshifting."

Marquette's braid flapped against her side as a breeze blew through. The ends of Kearney's hair lifted and waved in the direction of the wind.

"I can call shadows to me, and I can travel through them. I can also use them to do my biddings," Kearney explained.

Marquette opened her mouth in a silent gasp. Her nose twitched in the open breeze, wafting in a smell she recognized but didn't quite know. Kearney lowered her head.

She shouldn't have told Marquette. Now she would think of her as a freak, just like the people back home. Something about her shadow power freaked Marq out; that she could tell. She was just a freak reject with a bad attitude.

"That's just odd. You see, members of the Atrox have that power," Marquette whispered.

"Atrox?"

Marquette tilted her head up towards the sky. She then proceeded to tell Kearney everything she knew of the Atrox. Somewhere deep inside of the red head, something stirred. She felt extreme guilt over something.

"We are goddesses…" Kearney murmured.

"Yup. That's how I felt," Marquette said.

"You know, you do look like a dark goddess."

"Yes. A shadow goddess," someone from behind said.

Kearney looked behind Marquette and took a step back. Her amulet wasn't glowing, but the figure behind her had just suddenly appeared from nowhere. Marquette, as impulsive as ever, despite the danger, turned.

Her demon stood there, staring at her with his black-over-gold eyes. She gasped, wondering if she was dreaming again, and if she was, why was Kearney with her. She felt confused as she watched him walk over to her, his steps uneasy from centuries of no use.

Kearney stepped up next to Marq. "More surprises?" She asked quietly, unsure of how to digest Marquette's reaction to this man.

"Only a minor one. He's a demon, released into my dreams by the ankh I wear around my neck."

"I wasn't always a demon. I, too, was once human," he explained again to her.

"What happened to you?" Marquette cried.

"My lord, your lord, Anubis, brought me back, to help you."

"Why Marquette?" Kearney asked. His eyes moved to hers.

"Hello, Maris. It has been awhile. He wants to protect Marquette because she's a shadow goddess, a Daughter of Anubis. You are not only protected by the moon, but also by the dead at your command," he explained.

"Why did you call her Maris? I…"

He smiled, and ignored her question. "My name is Asheru."

"Marq, maybe we should talk with the other Daughters about this. I know I just found out about this, but maybe it would be the smart thing to do," Kearney suggested.

Marquette nodded, then stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around Asheru's chest, and rested her cheek against the cool, white linen of his shirt. It was crazy that she missed him as much as she did. Then again, he had been a part of her life for three years now. He had protected her. He was the only thing left of her life before.

His arms circled her shoulders, pulling her into a quick embrace before stepping away from her. "Come on, Marquette, Kearney. It's not safe out here."

"I need to get home anyway," Kearney whispered. She called a shadow to her and stepped through, disappearing, leaving hte two behind. she could feel a shift in the air, something telling her that it was time to go.

Marquette opened her mouth to ask a question, but Asheru silenced her, a finger pressed against her lips. "I know you have many questions, but it is late. I need to get you home."

"Am I in danger, Asheru?" Marq needed to know that desperately.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered.

They fell silent as she led him home in silence. Anubis had sent Asheru to protect her, but she knew there was more to this story. She was a moon goddess, _and _a shadow goddess. Was she the only different one out of the Daughters? Somehow she knew the answer to that question was a no. After all, Kearney had an Atrox power, and Asheru had acted like he knew her. He had even called her Maris.

Before he had left her dreams, he had said something was pulling them apart. She could only infer that he was talking about the Atrox. Just trying to complete this puzzle made her head hurt.

Luckily, Celeste was busy in Hollywood and she could easily sneak Asheru in. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the Grand Staircase to her room.

"I don't know what to do with you, Ash," she said softly.

He looked around her room-a very plain room- before resting his eyes on her digital clock. "You might want to get a face clock."

She smiled at him, then pulled an extra blanket out of the closet, tossing it to him. "Here. You can sleep on the floor."

She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, and stepped inside her adjoining bathroom.


	8. Jessimar & Maris of Hayes

The girls all settled in at Serena's house, hiding out in her bedroom early in the morning. Asheru watched them with a calm expression--one Daughter was the same as the next to him. Serena slumped into a chair, her dark hair unbrushed and limp on her shoulders. Vanessa--much to her utter protest--and Catty sat on Serena's bed by Tianna's side. Kearney sat on the floor beside the bed, her side leaning against it. Marquette stood against a back wall, staring at her dream demon.

Serena looked up at Asheru sleepily "Tell us what you know." Her voice seemed to be on edge. "Yes. Stanton told me something, but I want to hear this first," she said after picking up the other Daughters' thoughts.

Asheru smiled grimly, diving head first into his tale. Into Marquette's and Kearney's tale. "As you all obviously know, you are all Daughters of Selene. However, Marquette is what is known as a Shadow Goddess. She is the Daughter of Anubis. Her gift from Selene is shapeshifting, but from Anubis, she can do necromancy. With necromancy, she can travel into the Underworld, raise the dead, contact spirits, and control them. The one thing she can't possibly ever do is bring the dead back to life."

"No worries, Marq," Catty said, taking the story in stride. She looked over at her shoulder, smiling at the absolutely shocked girl. "My mother was a fallen goddess, and my father is a member of the Inner Circle."

"I'm also a Daughter of Pandora," Vanessa confessed.

"I wasn't born a goddess," Tianna informed.

"I have a third choice," Serena said.

So much for being unique even among the Daughters.

Marquette smiled. "Come on. You don't have to make me feel better. I'm proud to be both Daughters."

Asheru cleared his throat, catching everybody's attention once again.

"Centuries ago, I was a mortal human," Ash started. "I had gone to Greece on a business trip for my father from Egypt. When I arrived, it was night, but there were night markets in the village that I went to. While I was there, I met the most beautiful woman. Her name was Jessimar, and she happened to be the daughter of the richest merchant. But she had nothing to show for it. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a moon amulet.

"She told me about how she was her family's curse, that she was never allowed out, and that her family feared the people would find out about her. I couldn't see how that beautiful goddess could be locked up, and I told her so. She was quite naive. She told me about the moon goddess Selene, and her gift of shapeshifting, and about her best and only friend, Maris. Maris had the gift of pyrokenisis.

"She told me about the Atrox, and their Followers. She told me about her duty. It was her destiny to destroy this evil. That was how we spent our first night.

"I fell in love with my moon goddess. I had to get her out of there, so I went to her house. I was going to take her and Maris, and get them away. So, I asked her father for Jessimar's hand, and they slammed the door in my face."

He stopped talking, and sighed. This had to be painful for him, but the girls urged him to continue. His eyes met Marquette's, and she smiled to comfort him, a shiver of remembrance traveling down her back.

"Later that day, Jessimar's sister found me. Serene was almost as beautiful as her younger sister, but she was cold and heartless. And she happened to be a Follower. She tricked me, telling me that Jessimar was waiting for me. They captured me and told me my life depended on my sweet love.

"Jessimar refused to become a part of the Atrox, even to save me. Maris told her that there were many more important things. I became a slave, a _servus_, in Nefandus. But I was important to the god Anubis, and he took me back, made me a demon, and hid me in this ankh. He had special plans for Maris and Jessimar.

"For Maris, he tricked her into thinking she _was_ the Atrox. She went into Nefandus. Anubis wouldn't let her be killed, though. No, that would be too good. Kearney, did you know that the previous Prince of the Night was your father, and Maris your mother? In body, anyhow. Maris's sould was destroyed long ago when she travelled into the dark. You were a special one. Still are.

"And for my love, Jessimar, he would give her next female descendent who became a Daughter his power. Except... Selene never chose another girl from that family. So... Anubis took Jessimar's soul and forced her to be reborn. That would be you, Marquette. The one who found me."

Catty looked at Kearney. They had something in common: their fathers were elite members of the Atrox.

"Did my father leave the Atrox?" Kearney asked.

"He had to of," Serena stated. "Stanton's the Prince of Night now."

Marquette sat next to Kearney and hugged her tightly. They weren't normal people. They couldn't possibly even have the hope of being semi normal when they turned seventeen. "At least we know why we feel like we know each other."

"Serena, tell us what Stanton said," Tianna demanded finally, unable to hold back. This was so much more messed up than anybody could have guessed, and Tianna had a feeling that it was just going to get worse!

"There's this new Follower in the area: Serene. She's after Marquette," Serena said, her voice dry.

Serene. The name of Jessimar's sister...

Marquette chuckled. "She's probably out for revenge."

None of the others laughed. She bit her lip. Asheru frowned.

"Marquette, I should start helping you with your necromancy skills. They might come in handy soon," he suggested. Marquette might have been Jessimar reincarnated, but she had developed a personality so unlike that of the girl he once loved. Maybe, though, after her and Maris had ran off, she had changed. Changed into this wild, headstrong girl in front of him now.

Catty giggled and smacked the mattress with enthusiasm, trying to lighten the mood. "I call this meeting adjourned. The verdict: we all keep an eye on the shadow goddess. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" They cried in unison.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Marquette sat with Asheru and Kearney in silence. They were at her aunt's house, quietly thinking about what Ash had said about each other. Kearney wondered about her father, and the Atrox, and her mother, trying to piece her life together. Her mother was her? She was her mother somehow? What sick twist of fate had allowed that to happen?

Marq played with her blonde and gray hair, twisting it around her fingers. Kearney sat with her knees drawn close to her, her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked up at her oldest friend in the world, guilt tugging at her terribly. She had persuaded her to leave the man she loved behind for a higher purpose. What words were there now? What words to atone for what she had caused all of them?

"Asheru?" Marquette spoke up softly.

"Yes?" He glanced over at her. He had sat in a corner, not looking at either of them, feeling the hurt and pain and guilt all three of them had let swirl around them.

"How long have I been able to summon the dead?"

"Always. Sometimes you've done it without realizing it, but they're only spirits. It takes a lot more concentration to give them a somewhat physical form," Ash explained to her, glad to finally speak, and it wasn't at all about what he had been forced to tell them.

Kearney looked up at him. "How will she be able to do that? Consciously, I mean."

"It's like focusing your energy on shifting. Just concentrate and focus your energy on what you feel around you. I know that you have noticed them. You'll be drained, and tired, of course. Until you can get the hang of it all."

Marquette looked into Kearney's eyes. She could feel the same emotion coming off of her that she herself was feeling. It was time now...

"Ash, I'm so sorry," Marq cried out, unable to hold back the force of tears. Ever since he had said her true name, memories upon memories that weren't hers had flooded her mind, and all she saw was her life. Her long ago life that had been pointless and meaningless because she had sacrificed the one thing she shouldn't have. She remembered a passion she never knew, remembered how alone she was when Maris became crazier and crazier by the day, even more haunted by her decisions than Jessimar.

"My mother was selfish to deny you and Jessimar a chance to be together," Kearney exclaimed. Her hands flew to her mouth as she swallowed back tears, but her voice broke as she said, "_I was so selfish_."

"Thank you, but it's nobody's fault to take the blame for. Life happens as it does for a reason." Asheru smiled sadly at them both, disappointed in himself for making them remember lives that were so much harsher than he had realized. He had been their gatekeeper, and he had quit his job.

Kearney smiled awkwardly, then glanced up at the clock. "I need to go. My grandparents will be worried. I wonder if they're my real grandparents..." She disappeared into the shadows, wondering something she already knew in her heart to be completely false.

"Ash..."

He walked over to Marquette and leaned down, cupping her face with his hands. His lips brushed hers. "We should start."


	9. Spirit Companion

**AN: Okay, this chappie will seem a bit confusing because Marquette summons a spirit, and she's never really given one a physical form before, so how does she do it on the first try, right? Well, I'll tell you how….in Legend of Shadow Goddess, the second installment of the CotN. Oooh…Sounds like cotton…**

Marquette imagined what her energy looked like and shaped it into a ball, just as Asheru had suggested. She knew exactly whom she wanted to materialize. Aidrian, her best friend, the one she had killed. They had been together since forever. This forever, though. She remembered the incident like it had just happened, instead of being a couple of years ago. They had gone exploring again, and some of the tomb had been falling apart. He had said they should turn back, but she insisted. She loved old tombs. She loved spending time together like the old days before he had moved away from the dig site. He had fell. He fell and the darkness, _the stench_, had taken him away from her. She wanted that comfort from him back. No matter what he was like, even if he was a dumb ghost like Casper.

She called him to her, whispering his name and throwing her energy into his form little by little. It was draining her, and she could feel her energy slowly leaving her. She was so tired, but knew she had to continue now or lose him again. She felt, rather than saw, the black soul remnants that Stanton had so easily seen clinging to her detach and wrap around her energy to form Aidrian's physical body. It was taking shape of the body she knew so well, young and fit. She continued whispering, calling out his name in a tiny, weak voice...

A hand touched her shoulder. She moaned softly and opened her eyes to a light much brighter than the one in the living room, where she had been trying to bring Aidrian to her. She was in her room now, lying on her bed. Above her was a face so familiar, she wanted to cry. His grin was broad and glowing. Just the same as that day. As every day before that.

"Hey, babe," Aidrian said. She cried out and sat up, despite the nauseous feeling, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She clung so tightly, she didn't even care that normally this would have really made him lose breath. But he just held onto her as well, held on to her just as tightly.

"It worked. Oh, Mater Luna, it worked," she whispered, tears flowing down her face in a never-ending stream.

"Yes. You summoned me, Mistress. What is your bidding?" Aidrian asked, his voice cunning and so missed. She laughed. He was always joking around with her.

"Oh, Ash. It worked!" She grinned a watery smile at the demon.

Asheru smiled back at her.

Marquette looked back to Aidrian. She was exploring his face, petting his hair, breathing in his scent. "Oh, Aidrian. So much has been happening!"

He nodded. "I know. It's the advantage to being dead, I suppose. So, is there some important mission you want to send me on? Some fun, perhaps?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She stared deeply into his hazel eyes. "I need you to watch Kearney for me. I have Asheru to watch over me now, but I fear for my friend. Serene poses such a threat. Will you do that? Can you do that?"

He looked at her with a certain familiar look that always made her feel stupid. "Of course, babe. I can do anything. Mission: Protect Princess of the Night is under way."

He mock saluted, and then sort of fizzled out. Marq felt a heaviness in her heart as he left her.

Ash looked at Marquette. "Do you think that Serene will go after Kearney?"

"Maris persuaded Jessimar to not save you. She has to blame Maris as she blames Jessimar," Marq figured.

She looked up at him, longing for another kiss. He seemed to read her mind. Leaning down again, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She pressed back, locking her hands around his neck.

A sudden knock at the door pulled them apart. "Ketti, I'm ordering Chinese. Come on downstairs with me."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kearney traced the design of her dragon medallion over and over again. Her mother was a fallen goddess, her father a former Atrox member from forever ago. She wondered if the people she had grown with were her even her real parents. And her brothers... Did they even belong to her?

"Wow, nice pendant."

She screamed and jumped off her bed, tripping over her long skirt. The boy who spoke scooped her up before she fell and set her down easily back on the bed. He had such a friendly smile. His eyes were hazel and beautiful, but there seemed to be no life behind them--not like a regular person's eyes. His wavy brown hair was thick and highlighted with blonde. He was tall, over six foot, and he had muscles. Nice muscles. She blushed as she thought about they way they had felt for those very few seconds.

"I'm sorry to frighten you, Kearney. Actually... I'm not," he laughed as he said this. "I guess it's only natural for ghosts to want to scare people." He tilted his head at her, reminding her of the dogs she had seen growing up.

"You're a ghost?" _Wow_. "So, Marquette…?"

"You can call me Aidrian, Mistress Kearney," Aidrian informed. He bowed down low in a mocking way, taking her hand in his. She laughed, pulling her hand away from him.

"Marquette sent you to me?" she asked curiously. Who was this boy and why him exactly?

"Of course, honey. I was her best friend before, now I'm here to guard her new best friend. The only things I can't do for you is kill, go back to Marq, and do your homework. Of course, I should also explain that I can't grant wishes. Dead, not genie. Let's remember that, too. Everything else is fair game," he explained, puffing out his chest to make himself look bigger, more important.

"So, you're like a slave?"

"On the contrary, fair princess." He grabbed her warm hand again and kissed it this time. "It will be an honor to serve you. As companion and protector. Not slave."

She found herself unable to stop grinning. He was such a flirt, so charming. It was a little annoying that Marq had sent her a bodyguard like him, or one at all even, but she guessed she'd have to forgive her. He was entertaining at least.

Aidrian was examining her room now with interest. "Nice digs, honey."

"Do you require any care?"

"Dead, Kearney. Not a hamster. Just stroke my ego at least once a day, and you'll have a happy little spirit companion," he told her, grinning widely.

"Sorry. Are you sure you wouldn't want an exercise wheel?" She inquired, cocking an eyebrow up at him.

He laughed loudly at her question, amused. Oh yeah. He saw them getting along greatly. "Be lucky. Not everyone gets their own shade, right?"

She nodded her agreement. "Well, then, Aidrian of the Shades, your first duty is…to clean my room. It's getting messy."

He sighed and did a mock salute. "Yes, your highness." That was _never_ going to happen. Aidrian didn't even clean his own room when he was alive.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Marquette pulled out her books, then slammed the locker door shut. She looked to the right and saw Serena, who waved from down the hall.

_Serena, did Stanton say anything more about Serene? _Marquette thought at her.

_I'm afraid not_, Serena thought back.

Marquette sighed. She shifted her books and felt an invisible hand on her shoulder. She smiled, and thanked Asheru silently, though she wasn't sure if he had the same powers here as back in the dream world. Kearney sidled up to her, wearing her traditional clothing. Marq felt another invisible hand tweak her ear.

"Hey, Aidrian," she muttered. Kearney smiled at her, her mismatched eyes sparkling.

"Sup, babe?" Aidrian whispered in her ear.

"How are you dealing with lug head?" Marq asked her friend.

Kearney shrugged. "Thanks for the protection. I appreciate it. If he proves himself when it comes down to crunch time, at least."

The blonde threw an arm around her shoulders and gave her a small squeeze. "What are friends for?" She saw the strained smile on Kearney's face. "You worried, Princess?"

"Are you, Shadow?"

The bell rang, and Marquette winced. She was going to have to complain. Kearney grinned and headed off towards biology as Marq followed Serena's trail to history.


	10. And It Begins

Serene growled at Cassandra, who backed down, surprisingly afraid. Serene was not a force to be challenged. Her long, chestnut hair was pinned up, oddly making her look softer than she truly was. Tymmie frowned at Cassandra.

"How can I get at her?" Serene demanded.

"The Daughters are not foolish enough to go to battle on their own," Tymmie explained.

"Then we have to single my sister out. She has a demon with her. Her lover. You take either one out of the equation, and they're butter."

"What about that Kearney girl, and the rest of the Daughters?"

"Separate them. You and Cassandra get the other moon babies away from those two. I'll squash them. Got it?" She barked.

Tymmie and Cassandra nodded vigorously, cruel smiles painted on their faces.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Everyone was extremely tense the night they went to Planet Bang again. Apparently, Stanton had heard word that Serene had recruited Tymmie, the traitor, and Cassandra, who was obviously looking for a way back in somehow. Why Tymmie was working for Serene was somewhat harder to explain.

Marquette and Kearney walked in together with their protectors, immediately hit by Vanessa's soulful voice. They moved to a corner of the club, searching for the other Daughters who were supposed to meet up with them somewhere in here. The two girls found them first after some searching done by Aidrian_--"I can do whatever, remember_?"--, and they merged together as a big group. Instead of having fun, as was planned, they just stood there, glancing around, waiting, being so tense and unsociable. Even Aidrian was quiet and still.

Tianna twitched, then frowned at the others. She grabbed Derek's hand and led him out a little, placing his hands on her hips. They began to move, cutting the tension between the rest of the group. After all, you only lived once. Or... Well...

Aidrian held out his hand to Kearney, who actually accepted. He placed his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. Her arms snaked around his neck. Their bodies swayed slowly to Vanessa's sorrowful voice and the mournful tunes Michael and his band played.

Asheru leaned in close, whispering in Marquette's ear, "They do know he's dead, right?"

She chuckled softly. "You mean the Daughters? Of course. What difference does that make?"

He shrugged, changing the topic. "You look like a true goddess tonight."

He was referring to the outfit she had picked out to wear that night. It was a form-fitting, spaghetti strap black dress that flared out in the knee-length skirt. Over the fabric of the dress was black lace, held down with silver bangles and a silver drop belt. Her arms and cheeks were sparkling with silver glitter. Her silver eye shadow feathered out into swirling designs around her eyes. Across her forehead were dangling silver beads. She wore knee-high boots, black with silver designs Catty had drawn for her. She did look like a death goddess, a _filia nex_.

Kearney, too, was dressed in her "goddess" attire. She wore a red, lacy tank top that tied at the neck and back and low hip huggers that exposed her stomach, which was designed with red glitter and a curling, black dragon around her belly button. Her arms, neck, and cheeks were also sparkling with red and silver glitter. Her red hair was loose, and sparkled with silver glitter. She wore ruby lipstick and red eye shadow, and open-toe red pumps.

They were dressed for battle, somehow. Someway.

Marquette turned and looked into Ash's eyes. "Ash, no matter what happens tonight, I'm not going to lose you again. I refuse..."

Asheru swiped at a silver trinket attached to a gray strip of hair. Marq lifted her head, hungrily kissing him. He kissed her back with the same animal ferocity. She closed her eyes, entwining her fingers with his. This was how it was supposed to always be.

Kearney tapped her on the shoulder, blushing at the exchange between the two. "Shadow, look." She pointed to Marquette's moon amulet. It was glowing.

Kearney noticed the other Daughters realize that their amulets were glowing as well. Glancing at Serena, she knew it couldn't have been Stanton. Serene was here. Somebody was here... All the better, too. She and Marquette were going to put her down for good. That was their _destiny_. They had come to realize this when they began talking about it.

Aidrian held onto Kearney a little tighter. She looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. "Are you worried about Marquette, Aidrian?"

"No, Princess. I'm worried for you."

She nodded. This was stupid. She couldn't get _attached_. He was dead!

Marquette glanced over at Kearney. "Should we go in search of her, or should we wait for them to find us?"

"I think we should wait," she replied. From the look on Marquette's face, she could tell that the animal within her couldn;t wait. It needed to be released.

Catty slipped over to the two girls. "Serena thinks we should move out. If we leave the club, they'll follow. That way nobody here gets hurt."

"What about Vanessa?" Marquette asked, growling with delight. Kearney frowned.

"She'll follow. Come on."

Kearney grabbed Marquette's hand. "Come on. We should stick together."

Marq nodded her head and headed towards the exit, dragging Kearney behind her. The other girls closed around her. She looked up at Ash, wondering if he would be following her, too. But she knew she didn't have to wonder about that. She grabbed his hand with her free one and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

Kearney felt the rush of sea air as she stepped outside of Planet Bang. She remembered the note she had left her grandparents, just in case there was a chance she wouldn't return. She sincerely hoped that there was no need to tell her grandparents about this whole ordeal. At the same time... She hoped she lived so she could find the truth about her heritage from them.

Serena glanced at her sisters. "We should go to a more private area."

They ducked into an alley and continued down the darkened path. Marquette glanced up at the sliver of the moon. It was so dark outside, with hardly any comfort at all. Why hadn't they really thought this through? Why hadn't they hid until the moon sat fatter in the sky?

_"O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc."_

She could hear the others whisper the same prayer. She was relieved to know that she wasn't the only frightened one.

A bald guy and a girl with maroon hair stepped out in front of them before they could even leave the alleyway.

"Nice to see you again, Cassandra," Serena muttered. "You, too, Tymmie."

Tymmie grinned at them. "Well, well, well. Looks like we got all of the moon goddesses on our hands."

Kearney moved closer to Marquette to whisper in her ear. "Look, the girls can handle these two. Our target is Serene." She glanced at her new friends, saddened to have to leave them behind, but this was their fight. They just needed a long enough distraction, and she knew Marquette was beginning to realize that as well.

"I know the perfect place to go: the park." She gripped Kearney's hand tightly, swallowing hard.

Keanrey nodded, and she brought her second passenger ever on the ride of a lifetime.

Aidrian grumbled and looked at Asheru, tilting his head to indicate they should follow. He had thought Marquette was impulsive, but Kearney was a close second.


	11. Showdown

The park seemed darker than usual that night, and it freaked Marquette out. After all, there was already hardly any moon out there. Kearney looked around, seeing no one come for them yet. She had left since a bright trail for this Serene to find them that the only way to make it way more obvious was actually putting up signs pointing the way.

"She will show, right?" Kearney asked doubtfully after they had still been clinging to each other for at least ten minutes.

"She'll show. She wants us way too much," Marquette assured.

"She is right, you know," Serene said off to their left.

The girls turned to face her as one. Serene took a final drag of her cigarette before flicking it to the ground. She looked up and grinned at Marquette. What in hell had they been thinking? The power they felt coming off of Serene was enough to scare Kearney, and this was their first official Follower fight!

"Hello, sister," she said. "And you, too, Maris. Well, Maris's daughter, anyways. Or, well. What _are_ you?"

"Serene, nice to finally meet you," Marquette growled.

"Oh, same here, my darling. Hello, Asheru," Serene said sweetly, glancing over to wear Asheru had finally appeared. "Oh, dearest Marquette, by the way, did your demon ever tell you about your Aunt Celeste?"

Marquette blinked. "What about Aunt Celeste?" She grew cold. Had this bitch done something to her aunt? Celeste, who had done nothing to nobody ever in her life?

"Oh, dear, he didn't. I guess I should tell you." Serene grinned with the satisfaction of knowing it all.

"Don't you dare say a word to her, Serene!" Asheru yelled from behind Marquette. The anger in his words scared both Marquette and Kearney, but Marq still needed to know. What did Asheru know of any of this?

"My, my. What a temper!" The Follower belted out a shriek of laughter, amused by her little sister's ignorance.

"What about Celeste?!" Marquette screamed, losing what cool she had left in her.

Kearney touched her shoulder, trying to calm her. She knew the Shadow Goddess needed to stop it before she did something stupid.

Instead of a girl now stood a black wolf beside Kearney. Marquette hadn't been able to control herself anymore. The wolf leapt towards Serene, who expected the attack. What she didn't expect was for Kearney to use her power in such a way, that she was locked inside of the shadows, as if in a cage. The wolf's jaws clamped onto the Follower's arm roughly, her teeth digging into the flesh, tasting blood. Serene screeched in pain as the blood from her arm flowed free. Her own powers pushed against Kearney's and Marquette's at the same time, trying to break free of both girls. The red head--not being used to using her powers this way for this long--lost grip and balance, falling back and losing concentration. Serene was free to move once again.

Aidrian ran to her and helped her up, the first thing that he thought of. Kearney looked at him, angry. "Go get the girls. NOW!"

Serene knocked Marquette off her arm with enough force to cause her to shift back to human again. The Follower then turned to Kearney, who was still unbalanced and on the ground, recovering. _She had lost her seat of power because of these two!_ She wasn't about to give up when coming so far in destroying them now! She gathered her power and blasted it at the red head, enough so to jolt her back on the ground.

Marquette looked at Kearney, pain ripping through her. She turned her attention to Asheru, who was standing back, ill equipped to do much anymore. She grasped his arm to feed off his energy, fueling her own nearly depleted source. She closed her eyes, concentrating, feeling the energy build within her like he had taught. Streaky black mists wrapped around her arms, and a soft prayer to Anubis--not Selene--lingered on her lips.

_Kill or be killed. _It was her bloodlust thought, her only thought.

Serene thrusted another blast of power at Kearney, knocking her off her feet again. She struggled to sit up, her breathing hard and painful.

"Well, little one. This is a poor predicament. Now, don't give me such a nasty look. You should be happy I'm ending your miserable life," Serene said bitterly. "Things would only be much worse if you were to live."

She waved her hand slowly, opening a portal. "I'm sending you to Tartarus. Where your soul will be damned!"

Kearney grabbed hold of the shadows, feeling Serene's power try to pull her up. _I'm glad I wrote that note now, _she thought sadly, thinking of everything that was being ripped from her now. Friends, family, and the search for the truth she never knew.

Marquette saw what was happening, and she wasn't about to let her friend get thrown in. Even though she had enough power to stop Serene now, it would be at the sacrifice of Kearney's life. She quickly mouthed to Ash _'I love you'_, and ran towards Kearney. Her black soul mists clung to her, casting her body in a shadowy haze as she pushed herself faster than she had ever run. All she needed to do was save Kearney. No other thoughts. Nothing else to remember or care about. Just as Kearney had almost disappeared, Marq tugged on her friends arms, throwing her back against the ground further away. Standing too close to the entrance, her soul mists clung to the portal, dragging Marquette with a force she never had a chance to fight against.

"You'll see me soon, Serene!" Marquette screamed at her sister, fear exploding in her mind as the portal closed right after she was pulled through, the darkness closing up around her.

Serene howled in anger. This couldn't be happening! Kearney shakily got up with the help of a fading Aidrian, who had finally come back. The other Daughters would catch up at any moment. She would have to leave Kearney. Marquette's ending wasn't planned, but it would do for now. The Follower smiled to herself, grabbing hold of Asheru. He would be a consolation prize for her half failure.

"Kearney! Kearney!" Serena ran up to her, grabbing her half-conscious and battered body from Aidrian's arms.

Aidrian half smiled. "Tell her I said bye." He disappeared as well, his only grounded link to this world lost in the underworld.

Vanessa ran up to them, breathing heavy. "Kearney, where's Marquette and Asheru?" She dropped to her knees, seeing nobody but her around them.

Kearney's head rested on Serena's arm. Her make up was smeared, her clothes were dirty and torn. Her eyelids fluttered. "She saved me. Tartarus. Serene to Ash." She fell limp, passed out in Serena's protective arms, unable to make anymore words right now. Sleep. Precious sleep was all she wanted.

Tianna and Catty knelt beside them. Catty frowned. "So, Ash has been taken again, and Aidrian's gone. Aidrian was connected to Marq…" Tears fell down her cheek as she pounded her fists into the ground.

Tianna ground her teeth. "Why couldn't they just wait for us? We should have done this together..."

Jimena walked up behind them. She lowered her voice, and prayed that Marquette wasn't dead.

**AN: The reason why Marquette and Kearney lost is because they were actually fighting Serene. If you remember correctly from the books, Maggie said that violence only fuels the members of the Atrox. And also, the reason why Ash didn't fight back when he was taken away was because Marquette had basically drained him of his energy.**


	12. Epilogue

Kearney tossed a flower on top of the others already laid out in the park. Jimena had told her that they did this in places where people had died. She refused to think that Marquette was dead. No, she would come back. And with her would come Aidrian, whom she missed as much as she missed Marq and Ash.

She hugged herself tightly. For the past week, she had felt so guilty, especially when she had to tell Celeste about Marquette's "disappearance". Celeste had begun to cry immediately. Luckily, Catty had gone with her, and they easily calmed her down. Celeste was gone now, off somewhere even Kearney didn't know. She didn't understand where the woman could have gone with her niece missing, but maybe this was how she dealt with what was happening in her life.

She was so guilty. It had been her fault that Marquette was sent to Tartarus, and that Asheru had been taken by the Atrox again. Kyle had said that they had probably taken him to Nefandus to try and make him a _servus_ once again under Serene's command. She blinked away tears. At least Serene would get what she always wanted.

Jimena wrapped an arm around Kearney's shoulders. Kearney looked up into the older girl's strong, calm face, but she knew that those two tattooed tears on her face were her symbol at this moment. She wasn't crying, but she knew of their pain.

"Everything will be fine, Kearney. I saw Marquette coming back. And I feel it. She won't be down there for long."

Kearney nodded, rubbing her fingers over her moon amulet. "Selene, Anubis, protect my sister," she whispered.

Jimena let her go, turned and began to walk away. She stopped walking when she realized Kearney wasn't following, but just standing there, watching the wind in the petals of the flowers. "You coming, _chica_?"

She took one final look at the flowers and followed Jimena. Maybe Stanton would know something about Ash. If Marq couldn't return, she'd at least get their demon back.

**Okay, this is the end of Child of Darkness. If you would like to find out what happens to Marquette, and about the Children of Anubis, please read Legend of Shadow, which will be going through it's own remake here soon. Thank you for reading, and leave me lots of reviews!! I love them. They make me feel warm inside.**


End file.
